Babysitting the Son of Duo Maxwell - Part 1
by Evil Tinki Sama
Summary: Heero was forced to look after a kid that will freak the whole neighbourhood.....
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Kay, this is my first GW fanfic, it's kinda messed up, so please don't mind.   
  
  


Babysitting the Son of Duo Maxwell - Part 1   


"Heero, please. It's only one night with him, nothing bad could happen." Relena roared at Heero. " Besides, Duo's your friend, at least you can help him a little." 

" HELP HIM A LITTLE?! ARE YOU CRAZY??? HE'S ASKING FOR A HUGE FAVOR HERE!!!! THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS TO BABYSIT THAT BRAT!!! NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD BE CRAZY ENOUGH TO BABYSIT HIM!!!" Heero yelled back. 

" Heero, calm down. Only one night. Please, for me?" Relena gave him her best sad puppy face ever known in her history. And to make things worse, she told him if he don't, she'll spraypaint 0-1 homo-pink with orangey words that say I'm the world's biggest loser. 

"ARGH!!!" 

* * *

  
***Hilde's Apartment*** 

"Thanks pal, I knew I could count on you. Now make sure he doesn't brake anything or else Hilde will blow her top when she comes back from German, and make sure he's asleep when I come back." Duo said while he walked out the door. 

"......." 

The first minute when Duo closed the door, he immediately heard a scream. 

" AHHHHH!! NO!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" *CRASH* 

' Well, he's not my problem.....for now.' Duo thought happily as he walk away.   


* * *

" So, uncle Heero, what are we going to do now???" Jack, Duo's 5 years old son asked. " I don't know, go play in your room or somethin'." Heero roughly said as he tries to clean up Hilde's favourite now broken vase and tryin' to glue it back before anyone finds out. " okay." Jack happily " bounced " to his room, which is at the end of the hallway.   
"grrrrrrr" 

After a few minutes, when Heero's doing his 'gluing' work, Jack secretly grabbed some plates from the kitchen and hide behind the couch Heero was sitting in. When Heero is about to connect the piece of vase that has glue on it to the other pieces that's already been glued together, Jack threw the first plate he got on to the ground. * CRASH* 

"Gak!" *CRASH* Heero got surprised and broke the vase!!! "grrrrr" He turn his head around and found a kid identicle to Duo with the same braid who is rolling on the ground laughing really hard. 

" HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE, UNCLE HEERO!!!" After he finishes his sentence, he ran into his room and took out a jumpy jumpy and start bouncing around the apartment, braking most of the things that's once usable. 

' This is going to be a looonnnngggg night.' Heero thought. 

* * *

  
What d'ya think? Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. ^_^   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authur's note: Sorry, I forgot to put "Part one" on the title, but please bear with me, I'm a really careless person. :p   


Babysitting the Son of Duo Maxwell - Part Two

After a few hours of wild chase, Heero finally caught Jack and tied both of his hands and feet together. " There, now I'll finally get some cleaning done." Heero said happily and then laughed an evil laugh. 

When Heero's about to start cleaning, Jack sing/yelled out his unresistable cute voice. 

"SING OUT A SONG OF HOPE AND FREEEEEEDOM   
SING OUT A SONG OF HOPE AND FREEEEEEDOM  
SING OUT A SONG OF HOPE AND FREEDOM FOR THE CHILDREN ALL OVER THE WORLD..." 

"ARGH! SHUT UP!!!" 

"LET'S REPEAT!!!" 

"NO!" Heero immediately ran to the cuboard and took out a long piece of duct tape, and stuck it right on Jack's mouth. 

Just then, the door bell rang. " Now what is it?" Heero cursed under his breath and opened the door. 

"Hi, you must've be the babysitter Duo was talking about. We're not tryin' ta make you shut that kid up since it's impossible, but could you at least make him turn down the volume?" the whole neighbourhood stood by the door. " No prob." Was all that Heero say, but the whole neighbourhood was really, really, REALLY grateful.   


* * *

  
***few minutes later*** 

"mmmmph mmmph, mph mmph mph mmph mph mmph." Jack try to talk, he kept on going until Heero decide that he had enough. He took the tape off really quickly, but it hurted Jack's mouth. 

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" He started to cry so loud that Heero think he needed to see an ear doctor after he finishes babysitting Jack. "WAAAAAAHHHH!!!" He cried even louder, but Heero just stood there ignoring him. "Aren't you gonna answer? Mama and Papa always does." Heero sweatdropped. "Forget that, what are you tryin' ta say ta me?" 

Then, a yellowish liquid flow out. " Never mind, it's too late." Jack answered." 

' O boy.' Was the only thing in Heero's mind. 

* * *

  
So d'ya like it? Please R&R. Arigato.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Sorry I waited so long, I was grounded... :P Anyways, here's Part 3.   
  


Babysitting the Son of Duo Maxwell Part 3

After Heero **make** Jack promise that he'll be nice, he untied Jack, but soon, troubles begin. " Uncle Heero, I'm hungry." "Go to the kitchen and get something for yourself." and with that, Jack went to the kitchen by himself. (Oh ho, big mistake!^_^)   
~~~   
"Uncle Heero, I can't reach the fridge." "go get a stool." " uncle Heero, the stool's too heavy." "Then go find a chair." "Uncle Heero, I still coudn't reach the fridge." "Then go get a higher chair." "Uncle Heero, I coudn't find one." " Then get something else to eat!" "Uncle Heero, there are no other ones" "......" "Uncle Heero..." 'ARGH!!!!' Heero walked angrily towards the kitchen and found the little braided baka sitting in the corner, still babbling on with his problem and having cookies and milk at the same time. ^_^ 

"Why you little..." Jack immediately look up and saw a figure with fire in his eyes who look like he's gonna kill him any time. Jack is frightened and he immediately yelled, "AHHHH!!!! BLOODY MURDER, BLOODY MURDER!!!!!" They started a wild chase and finally, Heero caught Jack. ' I better put him to bed....but that's currently impossible....hey, I know!' Heero decided that he'll lecture the kid about explosives. 

* * *

"......and that's how it works." Heero finally finished his lecture after 5 hours and when he open his eyes, he didn't see what he wanted to see. Jack is not asleep, in fact, he's very into the lecture. And while he's at it, he's flipping through Heero's bag. And you know what he put in them.... 

"Uncle Heero, is this the gun you're talking about?" Jack took out a time bomb. " NO! NOW PUT THAT BACK!!!!" "Oh, okay, uncle Heero." Jack said and through it to the kitchen and while he's at it, he accidently clicked on. (bwahahaha...I'm evil!)   
"What about this?" Jack took out a a switch. "STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF AND PUT IT BACK INTO THE BAG!!!!" Heero shouted with both worry and anger, but Jack did not listen. He clicked the switch. ***_KABOOM_*** A building beside the apartment blow up.... 

********   
Duo was relaxing in a bar drinking. ' Hmmmmm, I wonder what they're doing...." Duo wondered.   
*********   
" AHHHHHHH!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" ***_BOOM_*** Heero's laptop is destroyed. Jack is running around the house with Heero's bag in his arms and a mad-man hot on his trail. " This is fun!!!" Jack found more switches and pressed them all at once.   
***_KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM_*** 

' I've created a monster...' Heero thought. 

* * *

  
What d'ya think? Please R&R, and hopefully the next one will come out soon.   



End file.
